A luz da estrela
by jackemanzano
Summary: Sakura é a linda princesa de Tomoeada que nasce com grande poder dentro de si e precisa ser treinada para que essa grande magia seja usada para o selar definitivamente o mal. Porém, no meio de seu treinamento conhece um menino arrogante que se acha melhor apenas por já ser mais evoluído que ela na magia. O problema é que a magia de um completa do outro.
1. O nascimento da estrela

A luz da estrela

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao maravilho grupo CLAMP. Sou apenas mais uma admiradora do anime e do casal mais fofo desse mundo, Sakura e Shaoran. Essa é minha primeira fanfic, então espero que se divirtam.

Capitulo 1- O nascimento da Estrela

O Japão amanheceu ensolarado. O reino do Rei Fujitaka e da rainha Nadesco estava resplandecente. Junto com o reino ensolarado nascia a princesa de belos cabelos castanhos e admiráveis olhos verdes.

A rainha sorria exausta porém feliz. Tinha dado a luz a uma menina linda e cheia de saúde. O Rei entrava no quarto, acompanhado do filho mais velho do casal, Toya que assistia a cena com uma mistura de curiosidade e admiração.

O casal sorriam um para o outro, extremamente felizes com a chegada da nova integrante da família. Nadesco deu o nome da sua filha de Sakura, sua flor favorita.

O povo festejava a chegada da menina ao mundo, felizes e esperançosos que essa criança trouxesse ainda mais felicidade para um reino tão abençoado.

Logo após o seu nascimento, Red Clow, grande conselheiro e o mais poderoso mago de todos os tempos foi conhecer a menina, para dar sua benção e também abraçar seu grande amigo Fujitaka. No momento que olhou para ela, percebeu que dentro dela havia uma grande magia.

Clow: Meu grande rei Fujitaka. Essa menina nasceu com um grande dom dentro dela. Sinto um grande poder vindo dela. O grande poder da estrela. Será uma grande maga no futuro e sua magia será capaz de proteger esse reino.

Fujitaka: Magia? Mas Clow, de onde ela herdou esse poder? Nenhum de nós da família possuímos magia.

Clow: Oras, caro Fujitaka, não é verdade isso. Você bem sabe que Toya possui um poder especial de ver coisas que outras pessoas não veem. E outra coisa, magia não é algo hereditário. Os possuidores de magia nascem com esse dom por algum propósito. Se a princesa Sakura nasceu com magia dentro dela...

Nesse mesmo momento a visão de Clow escureceu. Visões de uma batalha futura, onde via Sakura lutando ao lado de um homem com cabelos castanhos, com um báculo na mão conra uma sombra negra. Haviam mais duas pessoas ao lado da menina tentando protege-la. Uma batalha sangrenta, onde o mal poderia não somente destruir o bem, como poderia o corromper e o torna-lo tão ruim ou pior do que as trevas.

Fujitaka: O que aconteceu com você meu amigo? Qual a visão que teve que o deixou tão abalado?

Clow: Sakura passará por uma grande missão no futuro. Passará por provas e terá que saber controlar sua magia e usa-la para o bem. Irei treina-la Fujitaka. Quando Sakura completar 10 anos passara a treinar sua magia comigo. Durante esse tempo, ela será protegida pelos meus guardiões.

Fujitaka: Kérberus e Yue? Por que Sakura irá precisar da proteção dos seus guardiões, Clow?

Clow: Porque Sakura é muito importante para esse universo, e precisa ser protegida para que o mal maior não vença.

Fujitaka sentiu um arrepio terrível. Sabia que Clow não tinha contado tudo que sabia e temia pelo futuro de sua filha. Entrou no quarto onde Nadesco estava com a filha e as abraçou com todo o seu amor. Recebeu de sua esposa um lindo sorriso e viu ali que tinha do seu lado tudo que precisava: conforto.

Nadesco: Meu querido, não sei o que Clow te disse que te deixou tão abalado, mas saiba de uma coisa: aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo.

O amor da família era tudo que precisava no momento. Sabiam que por mais que viessem dificuldades pela frente, estando juntos enfrentariam qualquer obstáculos.

...

Do lado de fora Clow conversava com seus guardiões.

Kérberus: Mas como assim Clow? Deixaremos de te proteger pra proteger a jovem princesa que acabou de nascer?- dizia o tigre alado de olhos dourados, o guardião cujo sol era seu regente.

Clow: Sim, Kérberus. Sakura precisará da proteção dos dois. Eu sou um velho mago que não tem tanto valor assim para o universo. Já Sakura nasceu com um grande poder e precisa ser protegida. Conto com vocês.

Yue, o anjo de cabelos prateados, cujo a lua era seu regente observava tudo sem falar uma palavra. Sabia que a missão era importante, mas não gostava da ideia de deixar de proteger Clow para proteger outra pessoa. Seu grande criador era muito amado por ele, mas apesar de não concordar, seguiria suas ordens a risca.

Kérberus: Não gosto nada disso, Clow, mas seguirei suas ordens. Espero que tudo acabe bem.

Clow: Eu também Kérberus. Eu também.

...

Em um lugar distante, sombrio, um homem todo vestido de preto observava o universo um tanto quanto curioso. Abriu um sorriso macabro quando viu uma luz, fraca no momento, mas bem conhecida num ponto do universo.

Sombra: Então finalmente a luz da estrela despertou.

Moça: Mestre Takashi, está se sentindo bem?

Takashi: Mas é claro que sim, minha querida Naomi. Nunca me senti tão bem como agora. Finalmente a luz da estrela despertou, logo o poder das trevas dentro de mim despertara e finalmente dominarei o universo inteiro.

Naomi: Mas e o grande protetor? Aquele que nasce com o poder dos elementos e se juntar com a luz das estrelas elimina o poder das trevas de vez desse mundo?

Takashi: Minha cara Naomi, esse não será problema para nós. Não sinto a presença desse tal poder do protetor, mas caso ele realmente nasça, acabaremos com ele antes que se torne uma ameaça. Nada poderá me deter.- terminou a frase dando um sorriso maligno.

...

CHINA

Yalen: A que devo a honra de sua ligação, Clow?- Dizia uma mulher alta, branca como a neve, de lindos cabelos negros.

Clow: Finalmente a luz da estrela nasceu. A princesa de Tomoeda, filha de Fujitaka e Nadesco nasceu com esse lindo poder dentro dela.

Yalen: Isso quer dizer que...

Clow: Sim querida Yalen, é hora de se preparar para o que vai acontecer. É hora de começar a treinar seu primogênito nas artes marciais e em algumas aulas de magia. Conto com seus poderes para treina-lo durante esse tempo. Quando completar 12 anos, ele irá treinar magia comigo e se preparar para o futuro que o aguarda.

Yalen: Meu pequeno lobo. Shaoran só tem dois anos de idade Clow. Ainda tão pequeno e frágil pra se preparar para essa missão. Não sabe nada sobre magia e muito menos o tão poderoso que será.

Clow: sei de tudo isso Yalen, mas Shaoran nasceu com o grande poder dos elementos dentro dele. Precisa ser treinado para que no futuro consiga cumprir sua missão.

Yalen: Espero que saiba o que está fazendo Clow. Farei o que for preciso para que a paz reine nesse universo.

CONTINUA.


	2. Crescendo

A luz da estrela

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao maravilho grupo CLAMP. Sou apenas mais uma admiradora do anime e do casal mais fofo desse mundo, Sakura e Shaoran. Essa é minha primeira fanfic, então espero que se divirtam.

Capitulo 2 – Crescendo

Fujitaka observava a filha correndo no meio do campo. Sakura estava com cinco anos. Sorriu de puro prazer ao ver a filha sorrindo lindamente no meio do campo do palácio. Sakura corria atrás de Kérberus, que diminuía seus passos apenas para ser alcançado pela menina. A amava. Apesar de o começo estar relutante, aquela menina trazia para sua vida uma alegria imensa. Cuidar dela agora não era mais obrigação e sim puro prazer. Sentia o grande poder que tinha dentro dela, mas era aquele sorriso, aquela alegria e aquela bondade que conquistou o coração do tigre alado.

Toya: mostrenga, para de correr atrás dessa bola de pelôs. – dizia Toya se contendo para não gargalhar na frente do tigre raivoso e da menina doce que agora tinha uma expressão de raiva no lindo rosto de boneca.

Sakura: Não sou mostrenga, Toya. Kero e eu estamos brincando. – e lá estava no rosto da menina aquele lindo sorriso que encantava a todos. Já estava abraçada ao guardião.

Yue observava tudo de longe. Amava a garota também, mas era mais cauteloso. Mantinha-se longe somente a observando. Estava lá para quando ela precisasse dele, mas não seria um bichinho de estimação como Kérberus agia.

Sakura: Vem brincar comigo também Yue. Você está muito sério ai.

Kérberus: Yue e seu gênio horrível. Porque não vem brincar um pouco com a princesa. Logo mais também serão servidos maravilhosos doces de café da tarde. Como é bom comer.

Yue só fez que não com a cabeça. Eram dois guardiões completamente opostos, assim como seus regentes, sol e lua. Enquanto Kérberus agia como um mimado animal de estimação, totalmente guiado pela emoção, Yue era guiado apenas pela razão. Mantinha-se em seu canto.

Toya: Yue porque tão sério? Sakura gostaria de brincar com você também. Ela não entende direito qual o papel de vocês na vida dela e os ama demais. São os únicos amigos que ela possui.

Yue: Toya, estou aqui para protege-la e não para diverti-la. O amo da mesma forma que ela me ama, mas não tenho a mesma cabeça oca de Kérberus em achar que é bichinho de estimação. Estarei aqui se ela precisar e isso basta.- mas não pode deixar de dar um pequeno sorriso quando Sakura gargalhou em cima das costas de kérberus.

Toya: Estamos todos aqui para isso. Simplesmente para protege-la.

Nadesco apareceu e levou Sakura para dentro do palácio. Nesse dia iriam receber a visita de uma pessoa muito importante, sua prima Sonomi iria visita-la e levar sua filha junto com ela. Fazia anos que não via sua prima e estava morrendo de saudades.

Fujitaka: Calma, querida Nadesco. Sei que faz anos que não vê sua prima, mas não precisa ficar tão nervosa em relação a isso.

Nadesco: Sei disso Fujitaka, mas amo demais minha prima. Depois que ela mudou pra Inglaterra, nunca mais nos vimos. Agora ela tem uma linda menina na mesma idade de nossa querida Sakura. Espero muito que as duas sejam amigas, pois sinto às vezes Sakura um tanto solitária.

Fujitaka: (suspiro) Sei disso meu amor. Mas sabe que Clow pediu para que Sakura seja protegida pelos guardiões até que complete 10 anos para treinar sua magia com ele. Não podemos expor nossa filha a riscos.

Nadesco: eu sei disso. Falando em Clow onde ele está agora ?

Fujitaka: Viajando com Kaho e Eriol. Esquecemos as vezes que Clow também tem esposa e família (risos). Ele está na China no momento tratando de alguns assuntos que não faço ideia qual sejam. Também está cuidando da educação de Eriol. O menino nasceu com grandes poderes iguais ao pai e não duvido que tenha uma grande missão no futuro.

Nadesco: Eriol é um menino adorável. Com 10 anos de idade é incrível que pareça tão mais sábio que todos nós. Herdou a sabedoria de Kaho e os grandes poderes de Clow. E a aparência dele também.

Logo os reis foram avisados que a visita tinha acabado de chegar. Nadesco quase não se continha de tanta felicidade e saiu correndo pelo palácio como se fosse uma criança de cinco anos. Sakura quando viu aquilo achou que era uma brincadeira da mãe e adorou acompanha-la correndo pela casa. Fujitaka balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e depois sorriu. Sua família era a coisa mais preciosa que tinha.

...

Sonomi e Nadesco se abraçavam. Sakura olhava tudo com um misto de curiosidade e divertimento. Não sabia quem era, mas achou tudo muito feliz e animado. Como princesa, mal recebia visitas de pessoas estranhas, apenas convivia com os empregados da família e os guardiões. Tinha Toya também, mas por ele ser cinco anos mais velhos que ela, eles praticamente não brincavam. O irmão mais implicava com ela do que qualquer coisa, mas sabia que ele a amava e ela o amava muito também.

Nesse mesmo instante Toya entrou na sala acompanhado de Yue, quando reconheceu Sonomi ali e foi cumprimenta-la.

Sonomi: Meu Deus, Toya, você já é um rapaz. O tempo passa e não percebemos realmente.

Toya: Olá Sonomi, como a senhora vai ?- Toya diz meio tímido, mas muito educado, estranhando um pouco Sakura que não estava acostumada com essa educação toda do irmão.

Quando sakura olhava tudo distraída, uma menina de longos cabelos negros, branca como a neve se aproximou dela. A observou curiosa e do nada soltou uma risada e a abraçou. Sakura ficou surpresa no começo, mas logo retribuiu o abraço da menina que aparentava ter a mesma idade que ela.

Sonomi: Olha só aquilo Nadesco. Tomoyo e Sakura já se tornaram amigas.

Nadesco: a amizade delas será como a nossa. Ainda mas agora que voltará a morar aqui no reino de Tomoeada. Sabe que morará aqui em nosso palácio não é Sonomi ?Você e Tomoyo serão muito bem vindas aqui.

Sakura: seu nome é Tomoyo ? acho que agora você e sua mãe morarão aqui no palácio com a gente- disse uma tímida Sakura para a menina de cabelos negros.

Tomoyo: Sim, princesa Sakura. Moraremos juntos e seremos grandes amigas.

Sonomi e Nadesco sorriram uma para a outra e viram que ali surgirá uma amizade para a vida inteira. Sabia que agora suas filhas não seriam mais tão solitárias, pois teria uma à outra.

...

CHINA

Shaoran: Não aguento mais isso mãe. Eu tenho sete anos de idade e me tratam como se eu fosse adulto. Treino o tempo todo magia e artes marciais, sem descanso e sem folga. Estou cansado. – Um lindo menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos ambares, penetrantes, reclamava junto com sua mãe. Não era de reclamar, mas estava exausto. Desde os quatro anos já começava a aprender princípios básicos sobre luta e magia. Sabia que não era uma criança normal, mas às vezes desejava de todo o seu coração ser.

Yelan: Pare de reclamar Shaoran. Observe Eriol treinando ali. Ele está concentrado e não reclama nunca.

Shaoran se contorceu de tanta raiva. Olhou para o menino de óculos e cabelos negros azulados que o olhou de volta com um sorriso debochado no rosto. Eriol era três anos mais velho que Shaoran. Era filho do grande mago Clow, cuja família estava hospedando em sua casa fazia dois anos. Sabia que Clow era conselheiro de outro reino e não entendia a presença do mago na sua casa, mas sabia que tinha algum motivo. A esposa dele, Kaho assustava um pouco o pequeno Shaoran. Ela o olhava parecendo que sabia ler sua mente.

Apesar de reclamar de Eriol, era o mais próximo de amizade que Shaoran tinha ali. Eles se davam bem apesar de serem diferentes.

Clow: Yelan, de uma folga para Shaoran. Realmente acho que estamos pegando muito pesado com ele. Preciso conversar um instante com você a sós.

Shaoran saiu e foi tomar um pouco de ar pela mansão Li. Eles moravam em uma grande casa, parecendo quase um palácio. Era parte de uma família tradicional da China, o famoso Clã Li. O clã de guerreiros e detentores de grande magia. Shaoran era o caçula da família, tinha quatro irmãs mais velhas e era o único delas que tinha nascido com magia. Sabia que tinha que treinar por algum motivo maior, mas não sabia qual era. Sentou perto de um lago que tinha na mansão e ficou pensando o quanto de responsabilidade tinha uma criança.

Yelan: O que tem para falar de tão importante comigo, Clow?

Clow (suspirando): Sabe Yelan, você sabe que estou longe do Japão faz dois anos, pois vim ver como as coisas estavam aqui com o treinamento de Shaoran. Sakura está sendo protegida pelos meus guardiões, mas sei que o rei e a rainha precisam de mim lá. Eriol também precisa de um treinamento com os meus guardiões, já que logo mais terá os seus próprios.

Yalen: mas guardiões? Não entendi isso Clow. – uma espantada Yalen olhava diretamente para o mago.

Clow: Eriol precisa de guardiões que o protejam. Kerberus e Yue estão totalmente envolvidos em proteger Sakura, mas sei que meu filho possui uma grande magia dentro dele e precisa de proteção. Ele mesmo irá criar dois guardiões para protegê-lo. Mas antes precisa de treinamento com os meus. Voltaremos para o Japão daqui um mês.

Yelan: Eu continuarei treinando Shaoran, até que você volte daqui a cinco anos.

Clow (pigarreando): creio que houve algum engano Yelan. Shaoran quando completar 12 anos irá treinar magia comigo sim, mas não aqui na China. Shaoran irá comigo para o Japão.

Nesse momento um menino entra na sala com o olhar mais frio de todos.

Shaoran: COMO ASSIM VOU TREINAR MAGIA NO JAPÃO ?

CONTINUA.


	3. Obrigações

A luz da estrela

Sakura Card Captors e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao maravilho grupo CLAMP. Sou apenas mais uma admiradora do anime e do casal mais fofo desse mundo, Sakura e Shaoran. Essa é minha primeira fanfic, então espero que se divirtam.

Capitulo 3- Obrigações

Clow: Shaoran, ouviu nossa conversa não foi ? Não precisa se preocupar com o que estávamos falando. Você ainda é muito jovem pra entender o assunto do qual estamos conversando. Quando estiver mais velho, conversaremos melhor e entenderá que tudo que fazemos é para o seu próprio bem.

O menino bufou. Ele gostava da sua casa e da sua família. As irmãs eram escandalosas, mas ele as amava e no fundo até se divertia com elas. Tinha a prima mais nova também, Meilin que tinha uma mania de pular e abraçar ele como se ele fosse um boneco de pelúcia. Apesar do jeito escandaloso dela, a amava também. Era difícil aceitar que daqui uns anos teria que largar tudo isso pra ter um treinamento louco em um país totalmente diferente do seu. Mas resolveu deixar isso de lado afinal de contas, cinco anos demorariam pra passar. Tinha muito que treinar ainda e sabia que daqui um mês ficaria sem seu amigo Eriol.

Meiling: (pulando no primo) Shaoran, eu queria treinar artes marciais com você também. (saindo de cima do primo e fazendo várias poses), quero ser uma grande lutadora, para que no futuro seja respeitada que nem sua mãe é pelo clã inteiro.

Shaoran: primeiro Meilling, pare de gritar no meu ouvido. Segundo, você vai receber treinamento também, mas provavelmente não comigo, afinal meu nível é muito acima do seu (diz arrogante para a prima). Agora se me der licença eu treinarei magia com Eriol antes que ele vá embora para o Japão.

Meilling observou o primo sair e colocou a mãozinha no coração. Amava ele. Não sabia qual era o tipo de amor, mas sabia que o amava muito, porém sabia também que Shaoran tinha uma missão da qual não compreendia. Olhava de longe o primo treinar magia com Eriol, que se divertia com o jeito explosivo de Shaoran. Deu um pouco de risada dos dois, mas logo ficou séria. Se quisesse ser no futuro uma mulher respeitada precisava ser mais fria, assim como era o primo. Praticamente não o via sorrir, e apesar de não achar isso uma coisa boa achava ser necessário. Shaoran era a pessoa que ela queria se espelhar. E assim o faria.

...

TOMOEADA- CINCO ANOS DEPOIS

Sakura: Eriol, onde você está? – a princesa sai no jardim, procurando por seu amigo mais velho. Sakura estava com dez anos e estava cada dia mais bonita. Encontrou Eriol treinando com Yue e Kerberus e parou para assisti-los.

Os guardião do sol soltava fogo pela boca enquanto Eriol erguia um escudo e se defendia de seus ataques. Yue logo jogou seus raios que prontamente foram desviados para o outro lado.

Por um momento Sakura olhou para o lado encontrou a sua prima observando muito atenta aquele treinamento. Tinha as bochechas um pouco coradas, mas não entendeu o porquê daquilo. O que será que passava pela cabeça de Tomoyo quando olhava pro Eriol.

Sakura: Hey Tomoyo (a menina levou um susto e colocou a mão no coração) estava tão distraída observando Eriol (a menina corou mais). Ai sabe Tomoyo, estou um pouco assustada, pois sei que logo serei eu treinando minha magia.

Tomoyo (aliviada pela mudança de assunto): sakura, você vai se sair bem nisso. Desde pequena convive com Kérberus e Yue, além do que mora com o mais poderoso mago desse mundo.

Sakura: Sei disse Tomoyo, mas nunca usei magia. Nem sei como isso funciona e nem sei como vai se manifestar. Vendo Eriol praticando parece ser tão fácil (suspirou). Mas como sempre diz minha mãe, aconteça o que acontecer vai dar tudo certo. – Sakura sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Tomoyo sorriu só de ver a prima tão confiante. Admirava Sakura demais.

Eriol: Boa tarde garotas (disse galanteador beijando a mão de cada uma). Sakura sorriu e Tomoyo se sentiu envergonhada. Sempre se sentia assim quando ele estava por perto, mas ele era cinco anos mais velho que ela, nunca a olharia. Afinal ele já era adolescente e ela uma criança ainda.

Toya observava de longe. Sentia um pouco de ciúmes da irmã com Eriol, mas sabia que não existia nada de mais ali. Ela era uma criança ainda. Começou a se preocupar com o que estava por vir. Sabia que logo começaria o treinamento de Sakura com a magia, mas sabia também que tinha mais coisas envolvidas no meio disso. Clow escondia muita coisa da família. Observou Kerberus prontamente ao lado de Sakura enquanto ela ria e fazia caras e bocas. Os dois tinham uma ligação que ele não entendia.

Yue: Não se preocupe tanto com ela, Toya (o guardião o encarou seriamente). Essa menina é mais forte do que você imagina e aguentará firme e forte o treinamento.

Toya: Sei disso, mas ela parece tão frágil. E ainda é uma criança (passou as mãos pelos cabelos). Clow Viajou a uma semana e nem sabemos pra onde foi. Porém sabemos que quando ele voltar o treinamento começara. Espero que ele saiba o que faz.

Yue: acredite (observando Sakura). Clow sempre sabe o que faz.

...Fujitaka: Estou preocupado com essa viagem de Clow. Deixou Eriol e Kaho aqui e foi pra China sem nem explicar o porquê. Mas aposto que tem algo haver com esse treinamento de Sakura na magia.

Nadesco: Clow sempre foi muito misterioso em relação a esse treinamento e essa tal magia que Sakura possui. Não sabemos nada e não podemos ajudar nossa filha em nada também. Isso realmente me preocupa. Mas acredito em Clow e sei que ele vai fazer o melhor pra nossa filha.

Fujitaka: Tem razão querida. Nosso reino vive em tanta paz, e não quero estragar isso com pensamentos ruins. Tudo vai dar certo.

...

Sentadas no grande jardim, Tomoyo, Sakura e kérberus faziam um piquenique enquanto descansavam.

Sakura: Ai Kero às vezes você parece um morto de fome. Comeu todos os bolinhos de chocolate que tinha aqui.

Kero: Mas Sakura, olha meu tamanho. Preciso comer para ter energia para treinar Eriol e logo mais você também.

Sakura: Kero, sua energia vem dos poderes mágicos de Clow e não da comida.

Tomoyo observava a pequena discussão dos dois com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sentiu que alguém a observava e olhou para o lado encontrando um par de olhos azuis. Corou ao perceber que era Eriol, que quando notou ser pego em flagrante entrou correndo dentro do palácio. Achava à menina de olhos violetas a coisa mais linda do mundo, mas ainda muito nova para ele. Tirou isso dos pensamentos e foi conversar com a mãe, afinal, tinha quase certeza do que o pai foi fazer no Japão.

...

Eriol: Mamãe, papai foi atrás de Shaoran não foi? Lembro-me bem que quando ele completasse doze anos viria para o Japão fazer o mesmo treinamento que Sakura, mas não compreendo o porquê de tudo isso e também de todo esse mistério.

Kaho: Tudo em seu tempo meu querido Eriol. Seu pai sabe exatamente o que está fazendo. Sakura e Shaoran tem uma missão muito importante nesse mundo, mas não irão entender isso agora. Ainda passarão por muitos desafios. E você também meu filho. Não fique tão afobado querendo saber o futuro. Afinal de contas, não existem coincidências, somente o inevitável.

...

CHINA

Shaoran treinava com sua espada em uma sala da mansão. Estava se tornando cada vez mais um belo rapaz, porém seu rosto continuava sério. Seu olhar penetrante estava concentrado em seus movimentos quando foi interrompido pelas batidas na porta. No fundo já sabia o que o aguardava. Respirou fundo e foi falar com a mãe e com o visitante.

Clow: meu caro Shaoran cresceu muito durante esses anos que não nos vimos. Vejo que seu nível de magia também aumentou consideravelmente. Mas sei que não quer ouvir essa conversa fiada não é. Alguns anos atrás falamos sobre isso. Iremos ao Japão para que seja treinado por mim e por meus guardiões sobre magia. Eriol irá treinar ao seu lado e mais uma pessoa irá receber treinamento meu.

Shaoran franziu a testa. Então tinha mais alguém que seria treinado. Ótimo. Esperava que fosse alguém forte como ele para dividirem experiências. Apesar de não gostar da ideia de ir para o Japão, gostou de saber que não passaria por isso sozinho. E além do mais evoluiria seu nível de magia e seria cada vez mais poderoso.

Shaoran: Estou pronto para receber seus treinamentos Clow. (disse olhando determinado).

Clow:Ótimo (sorriu gentil). Então partiremos daqui a algumas horas.

...

A família toda se despedia de Shaoran chorando como loucos. As irmãs apertavam a bochechas e Meilling chorava silenciosamente. O amava profundamente. Esperava o dia que Shaoran olhasse pra ela como mulher e se casariam. Em sua cabeça a situação já estava toda resolvida. Abraçou o primo e desejou boa viagem. Quando ele voltasse construiriam uma família e ela seria a matriarca do clã Li.

Yelan abraçou o filho, mas não chorou. Manteve-se forte como uma rocha e apenas o aconselhou.

Yelan: Seja um bom garoto Shaoran, aprenda tudo que tiver que aprender, mas não se esqueça de uma coisa muito importante "um verdadeiro guerreiro não é somente medido pela força, mas também pela humildade e bondade que se encontra em seu coração".

Apesar de parecer frio por fora, Shaoran se sentia triste por dentro. Estava largando sua família toda para um treinamento do qual ele nem sabia direito o propósito. Mas se manteria firme e forte. Olhou para fora e o vento soprou fazendo seus cabelos balançarem assim como os galhos da cerejeira que tinha no quintal de sua casa. Uma pétala de flor caiu em sua mão enquanto ele somente observava tudo com o pensamento longe. Pode-se notar nesse momento um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Clow. Tudo estava prestes a mudar.

CONTINUA.


End file.
